Trini Kwan/russgamemaster
Bio Trini Kwan was working out at Ernie's Juice Bar & Gym along with her friends. Suddenly the ground began to shake and Trini and her friends were transported to the Command Center. There awaited quite the sight, a blue head floating inside an energy tube. And even more incredibly, this being called Zordon, had selected them to become Power Rangers. Kimberly and Zack blew Zordon off, but Trini, Billy and Jason lingered. The idea of protecting people from the evil witch Rita Repulsa appealed to the gentle and kind nature of Trini. With the others calling them, Trini, Billy and Jason left the Command Center. Outside the building they were confronted by another strange sight - putties. Trini fought with all her might, but the putties were too strong. Without hesitation, Trini activated her power coin and became the first Yellow Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. Needless to say, after morphing into a Ranger, Trini made quick work of the putties. She also took up the challenge that Zordon placed before her. A young woman with a calm and composed attitude, no one would ever guess that Trini was fearful of anything. But Trini did have one fear - a fear of heights. But when she saw Billy in trouble, with a tremendous effort, she put aside her fear to help him. Being a Ranger during this era meant one had to be thrown into some strange places. One of these was the Island of Illusion where, once again, Trini had to face her fear of heights. With the other Ranger's help, she was able to accomplish this. Trini was also placed under a spell where for a time she lost her confidence. Thankfully, she was able to remember previous battles and overcame this spell. Trini fought many battles against Rita and defeated her time and time again. Class: Infiltrator Gains Combat Reflexes when attacking or attacked by Tacticians. Counters attacks and attacks become Stealthy. Passives Ranger Coordination - applies Combo Setup to enemies before attacking. Joins in on attacks against enemies with Combo Setup. Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord - chance to summon Sabretooth Tiger Dinozord as a follow-up or counter attack, causing Impaired. Attacks L1 - Knife Throw Ranged Slashing One Enemy 2 hits (special) Guaranteed Hit (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields (enemy) Pin Cushion - takes extra damage from follow-up and counter attacks. (enemy) Tenderized - takes extra damage from slashing attacks (enemy) Pressure Points - causes either Weakened, Dizzy, Slowed, or Exposed. L2 - Knife Slash Slashing Melee One Enemy 2 hits (special) Adamantium - ignores the defense stat, but not shields (special) Exploits Tenderize - does extra damage to tenderized enemies (enemy) Wide-Open - takes extra damage from melee attacks (enemy) Cornered - cannot protect allies L6 - Kickoff Unarmed Melee One Enemy (special) Guaranteed Hit (special) Exploits Combos - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup (enemy) Combo Setup - next unarmed attack against this target does extra damage. (enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks. (self) Rising Up - gains either Fortified, Strengthened, Focused, or Agile. L9 - Charged Slash Slashing Energy Melee Explosion One Enemy 2 round cooldown (special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against (special) High Crits - high chance to crit (special) Paragon Exploiter - does extra damage to enemies with Combo Setup, Stun, Slowed, Weakened, Dizzy, or Exposed. (special) Finest Hour! - does extra damage while Strengthened, Focused, Fortified, Agile, Healing, or Shielded (special) Exploit Opportunity - does extra damage to enemies with Cornered, Staggered, Winded, Off-Balance, Exhausted, Impaired, or Neutralized. Team-Up Bonuses Big in Japan Familiar Power Rangers Safety First Category:Heroes Category:Video Games Category:TV Shows Category:Power Rangers Category:Tech Category:Female Category:35 CP Category:Infiltrators Category:Tokusatsu